


The Question

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Hawaii, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been nursing a crush on Merlin for a while, but now that their parents are getting married, Merlin backs off a bit. After the wedding, Merlin wakes up in Arthur's room with a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha

Merlin rolled over, snoring once before settling down again to sleep. Arthur quirked his lips, smiling up at the canopy covering the four-poster bed. He hadn’t slept a wink all night and the sun was coming up soon, but it was worth it. It was so worth it, just having Merlin’s sleeping weight next to him on the bed, close enough to touch.

He heard another sound from Merlin then, this one different than his other sleeping-sounds, and he glanced over. Merlin was blinking sleepily at him. “Merlin!” Arthur said, probably too loudly, because Merlin winced. “Last night you were… I’m sorry, I just…”

Merlin put a hand to Arthur’s lips, causing Arthur to lie very still, eyes begging for more contact. Merlin wasn’t really awake enough to notice. “S’okay,” he mumbled. “Don’t mind at all.” Then he took his fingers from Arthur’s lips to rub his own temple.

Arthur took a deep breath and then rolled off the bed and stood. He was wearing pajama pants, out of consideration for Merlin, but no shirt. He wandered to his suitcase and pawed through it to find something to put on. “You remember, then?” he asked.

Merlin groaned. “Talk quieter,” he whispered. Arthur sighed, slipping a shirt over his head and considered putting on real pants to go down for breakfast. After Arthur decided that no, pajamas were enough, Merlin let out a small sigh and answered his question. “I remember coming up here after the reception. I remember talking. Drinking even more… and I must have passed out here.”

“Yeah,” Arthur agreed. “I didn’t want to wake you up to move you. Not that you even would have woken up.” He glanced at himself in the mirror, shrugged, and then slipped on some sandals.

“Well… thanks,” Merlin said softly. Arthur wasn’t sure what Merlin felt about him. He knew very well that Merlin thought it was awful that their parents had decided to get married, and after only three months of knowing each other. It was insane! Irresponsible. Disgusting. So Arthur had been informed numerous times. Arthur was kind of happy for his dad, even if it did make his growing attraction to his new step brother slightly awkward.

But Merlin... He had shied away from anything resembling romance ever since their parents started dating. It was practical, in a cold way, but Arthur couldn’t change his own feelings. Merlin was smart, and caring, and witty (when he wasn’t hung over) and he had the most amazing smile that lit up Arthur’s world. He may be Arthur’s brother as of last night, but only legally, not by blood.

Nevertheless, this was all irrelevant if Merlin didn’t like him back. Arthur hesitated at the door. “Merlin? Do you want to come with me to breakfast?” Merlin’s answer was a loud groan.

 

~~~~~~

 

After eating, Arthur tried to slip back into the room quietly, but Merlin was already sitting up, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He looked up when Arthur entered. "How was breakfast?" he asked. His voice sounded a lot brighter than it had half an hour ago.

Arthur shrugged. "No one else was awake yet."

Merlin finally stood up and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his tuxedo from yesterday, albeit more rumpled. Arthur hadn’t dared undress the unconscious man. Merlin looked over at Arthur. "Are you always this cheerful in the mornings?"

He grinned. "I rarely get hangovers. Also... I think my tolerance is a bit higher than yours.”

Merlin turned red. "You think?" he asked derisively. "I am pretty sure I was trying to hula dance last night."

Arthur finally moved toward his suitcase and rummaged around for an outfit to wear to the beach. He certainly approved of holding the wedding in Hawaii. "Oh, you definitely were," he told his friend with a smirk as he pulled out a pair of shorts. Then he chuckled a little at the memory. Merlin wasn’t exactly a graceful person.

Merlin let out a resigned sigh. Then he took a step towards the door. "I guess I should go back to my own room..." Arthur’s head shot up.

"Right," he muttered regretfully. "But, our parents will probably be closeted away for a while. Do you want to come with me down to the beach? I mean, if your head..."

"No, that sounds fine." Merlin shot him a grin. "Just let me get some advil, and maybe a shower?"

"Of course!" Arthur watched him as he left the room and then Arthur sat back down on his bed, fresh clothes in his hands. What was he going to do with himself?

 

~~~~~~

 

Merlin fussed over his hair, just to waste time. He liked Arthur; it wasn’t that he didn't want to spend the extra time with him. The problem was that Arthur was very sweet to him and he didn’t bother to hide his interest. Under other circumstances, Merlin would be flattered. However, Arthur was his brother now, so he was trying to squash this crush he had developed. Arthur was not making that easy.

Merlin sighed and decided to go find Arthur, which didn't take long, because he was waiting right outside Merlin’s door. "Oh," Merlin said.

"Hey." Arthur smiled uncertainly. "I realized we hadn't decided where to meet and I wasn't sure if I should meet you at my room or in the lobby and I didn't want to miss you, so I thought I would just catch you here..."

Merlin chuckled. "Okay, that works." Arthur let out a breath and then his smile grew more relaxed. Merlin walked next to him and tried not to notice when their fingers brushed. As they entered the elevator together and the doors closed on them, Merlin began to question the soundness of his decision to accompany his new step brother to the beach. Still, he’d do it again, given the chance. He’d do anything to make Arthur happy.

“Merlin,” Arthur said into the silence. Merlin turned reluctantly to his companion. His tone was far too serious. “Merlin, how are you taking all this?”

“All what?” Merlin asked, pretending to be oblivious.

“You know… our parents. You got pretty drunk last night. Are you… feeling all right?” Merlin suspected he knew what Arthur was digging for, but he ignored it. Instead, he took a deep breath, glancing at the elevator doors as they opened to the lobby. Then, he followed Arthur out before giving an answer.

“I feel fine, Arthur. I just got carried away last night.”

"Right," Arthur said. Then, as they neared the beach, he added, "You know, our parents’ decisions don't have to affect what is between us." Merlin licked his lips. Logically, that was correct. He and Arthur had a relationship that had been built entirely separate from that of their parents. In fact, the young men had actually met each other first.

"But things have changed," Merlin protested softly, without his heart in it.

Arthur sighed, slipping off his sandals and then wriggling his toes in the sand. Without looking at Merlin, he countered, "Nothing changed for me."

He left it open, as if asking a question. Merlin didn’t have anything to say in response. He was... confused. Obviously, nothing had changed for him, either, internally. But outside circumstances had changed. Didn't that mean anything? Arthur ambled forward, getting his feet wet. Merlin knew that Arthur viewed no obstacle as impassable. He was a very determined man.

Arthur kept advancing until the waves were crashing about his knees. Only then did he turn back to Merlin. "Come here," he said. He sounded almost resigned, but his arrogant blue eyes expected obedience. Merlin chuckled fondly.

The water was warmer than he expected. As he splashed his way to Arthur, his smile grew to mirror Arthur’s own. Whatever else there was to consider, for now, he could enjoy this tropical island with his friend. Suddenly, Arthur grabbed his hands and Merlin froze.

Arthur gave him a warning look. "Tell me the truth and I won’t say another word, Merlin. Does this feel wrong?" And then he tugged Merlin forward and touched his lips to Merlin’s.

He was confident and bold, but it didn't feel rushed or out of place. This kiss had been a long time coming. Merlin relaxed into it almost immediately and gave back as much as he got. It was Arthur who pulled away, much too soon, and said warmly, "There. I knew you needed that."

Merlin let out a shaky breath. "I didn't even give you an answer."

"You don’t need to." Arthur relinquished Merlin’s hands and waded in deeper. "Now come swim with me, and stop worrying about technicalities. I won't let this turn out badly." Merlin glared at Arthur's back, annoyed that he pretended to know everything. And yet, Merlin had no argument to counter with. He followed after Arthur.

 

~~~~~~

 

The humps of waves that were too far out to break rocked Arthur gently as he lay on his back, staring at the sparse clouds. He was enjoying a few last minutes before joining Merlin on the shore.

After finally feeling his lips on Merlin’s, it was clear he would never want anyone else. It hadn’t been the best kiss ever - although it was good - but it felt natural. It felt like he finally knew where he belonged. And they had certainly experimented even more with those feelings.

Merlin had finally pled exhaustion, though Arthur thought he might have also been overwhelmed. However, Arthur had won him over finally, so if Merlin needed time for it to sink in, Arthur would give him all the time he needed. He would come back.

Satisfied, Arthur rolled over and began to swim back to the beach. As he expected, Merlin was waiting for him. Arthur shook his head, splattering water all over Merlin’s drying upper body. Merlin rolled his eyes, but before he could protest, Arthur ran forward and wrapped himself around the smaller man in a crushing hug. Merlin groaned loudly, but collapsed into giggles in Arthur’s arms. Arthur grinned and help him up.

"Okay," he said when he was calm again. "We should see if anyone else has woken up yet. And then socialize." Arthur nodded agreement.

Merlin strode on ahead while Arthur slipped on his sandals. He called out to Merlin’s retreating head: "But after that, you're all _mine_!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short piece I wrote on a whim. Nothing special about it, but I liked how it turned out.


End file.
